Cold Snowy Day
by animeassasin848
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuro run into each other at the library. What will go on between the two? Fluffy one-shot between the captain and the phantom sixth man! Sorry I suck at summaries. AkaKuro


**Hey everyone! IM SO SORRY for not updating on the Ib/Garry fanfiction! Since I started that story a year ago but just posted in in October, I have no idea where I was going with that fanfiction! IM SO SORRY! TT^TT I'll try to think of what to write next but for now please enjoy this AkaKuro One-shot! **

**WARNING: Boyxboy, if you don't like it don't read it!**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Kuroko No Basket in any way unfortunately. Only this short story belongs to me. If any ideas are similar to another author that is completely coincidental! Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Snowy Day<strong>

**Kuroko's P.O.V.**

"_Ah..it started to snow.." _I thought to myself while I was walking towards the library. I stopped for a moment to stare at the snow before walking once again. It was starting to get colder, and me, being too excited to get new books only had a thin jacket on to protect me from the cold. I started to walk faster, and as I kept walking it got colder and colder. By the time I got to the library I was covered in snow. I went towards the classical literature aisle, looking through random books, picking which ever seemed interesting until I heard my name be called.

"Tetsuya..?"

I turned to where the voice was coming from, my eyes widening in the process. "Akashi-kun.." I whispered quietly to myself. He walked towards me, "What are you doing?" he asked in a gentle tone. "I was just looking for a new book to read is all." I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. He hummed in acknowledgement. He started looking through the different books scanning through each of them. "What are you doing here, Akashi-kun?" I asked after choosing a book. "I had some business to take care of is all." he said simply. I sat down, not even bothering to reply, and began reading. Not long after Akashi-kun sat down beside me. The first thing I noticed was that he did not have book in his hands. The next thing I noticed is..he was watching me, as if examining every move I make. "Is something wrong, Akashi-kun?" I tilted my head a bit.

**Akashi's P.O.V.**

"_He's so cute." _I thought as he tilted his head. "It's nothing, my cute Tetsuya." I smirked. I saw Tetsuya trying to hide his blush by looking away. "P-Please don't say such embarrassing things, A-Akashi-kun." I chuckled in amusement. "_Kuroko Tetsuya, who rarely shows any emotion, is embarrassed." _I smiled in amusement. "Akashi-kun?" the voice said snapping me back to reality. I raised my hand up and gave him a pat on the head. "Shall we go now?" I said still smiling. Kuroko only nodded.

As we went outside it was still snowing, more than before. In fact, it was a lot colder than before, if possible. Remembering Tetsuya's thin layer of clothing, I checked on the said teen. Sure enough, he looked as if he were going to freeze to death. An idea popped into my head. "_This should keep him warm for now.." I thought. _ "Tetsuya." I called out. "Yes, Akashi-k.." he started but was cut off. A pair of cold, yet soft lips collided with my own.

I said pulling away, smirking in the process. "A-Akashi-kun!" he shouted, blushing madly. I chuckled softly, "_He's so cute.."_. I patted his head, "You feel the same way, right?". Tetsuya's face turned even more red, if that were possible. "You already know the answer to that don't you, Akashi-kun?" he said staring at me. "Of course I do Tetsuya, I am absolute after all." I said with a smug look. Tetsuya rolled his eyes at that, but was smiling, "Yeah, yeah..Akashi-kun..". I frowned a bit at that, "Call me Sei-kun, after all we are what would be considered lovers are we not?" Tetsuya looked down to the ground. "S-Sei-kun.." he said softly. "I'm sorry, but could you repeat that please?" I said sadistically. He pouted, "Sei-kun." he said a bit louder. I kissed him again, "Good boy, Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun is so mean."

I chuckled. "I love you too, Tetsuya."

Let's just say, both Akashi and Kuroko felt the warmth of love, on this cold snowy day..

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaannnddd, Done! I hope you guys liked this little one-shot. I may be writing a lot more AkaKuro since they're one of my OTP's. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and favorite! <strong>

**-animeassasin848**


End file.
